


All I Ask

by valkysrie



Series: Depression Collection [3]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkysrie/pseuds/valkysrie
Summary: If this is my last night with youHold me like I'm more than just a friendGive me a memory I can useTake me by the hand while we doWhat lovers doIt matters how this ends'Cause what if I never love again?inspired by the song All I Ask by Adele





	All I Ask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [interesting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/interesting/gifts).



           She was in love with him. That much was obvious by the way her heart sped up when he entered a room, or how her naturally pink cheeks would turn a deep shade of red when he looked at her a little too long. Everything about Clarke was in love with everything about Bellamy. It wasn't something she questioned, it was just there. She loved him. That's why this hurt so much.

           "What if something happens to you?" 

           "Nothing is happening to me, Clarke." He was smiling softly at her and it was so hard to be upset when he looked at her like that.

           "A lot of soldiers don't come back. You have to know that." She wanted so badly to kiss him, just to feel like everything was okay. But, she couldn't. They were just friends. Nothing more. 

           "Clarke, listen to me." He placed both hands on her shoulders and Clarke would've laughed at his serious expression if she hadn't been on the verge of crying. "I'm going to be okay. You know me, I'm smart." He smirked like this wasn't the scariest thing in Clarke's life.

           "Will you stay with me tonight?" His eyebrows shot up. She didn't understand his confusion for she had asked him many times before. 

           "Of course, Clarke." He brushed the loose strands of her from her face and tucked them behind her ear. Her chest tightened. She was so in love with him and of course she was when he did things like that.

           They moved to her couch and as he watched whatever was playing on the tv, she couldn't staring at him. What if this was their last night together? What if she never got to tell him how much he meant to her.

           "Bellamy." Her voice came out quieter than she hoped, almost a whisper. He turned his head and smiled. He would always look at her so softly, his eyes brightening slightly and his lips turning up a fraction of an inch. It was her favorite look.

            _I love you._

"Just-" She breathed deep, her words being trapped in her throat. "Just hold me."  _Hold me like more than just a friend._

           She leaned back into him as he wrapped his arms around her. This was her favorite place in the world. 

           Morning came sooner than she'd like and he left. She kissed his cheek and cried harder than she thought possible.

           She never got to tell him she loved him. 

           Bellamy Blake died fighting for something bigger than her. He died a hero. 

 


End file.
